The Nine Saviors of the Universe
by CrossX323
Summary: Story takes on the universe of anime into one where a evil shogunate that wants to take over the universe at any cost. Nine heroes from different worlds will take on the evil shogunate to save the universe at any cost. The Nine Saviors journey will take place the heroes home worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I decided to make my first crossover story. After Kyuranger began, I decided to make a crossover between Kyuranger and other animes. I hope you'll enjoy it. This is so Lucky for you guys.**

Chapter 1: The Greatest Superstars of Earthland

My P.O.V.

My name is Dustin Elson, I'm 19 years old and I live in Fiore. I have always dreamed of becoming a mage and join a great guild like Fairy Tail, but the problem is that I don't us magic. I was born from a noble family, my parents were good to me, but they both died when I was 15. So after all that happened, I've been traveling all over the world to find some adventure in my life. When I got back from my hometown, everything was destroyed from the streets to the buildings. I was at brief of despair until I felt a burning sensation in my chest started. A ball shaped item came out of nowhere, so I grabbed it to remind myself to not lose hope at any cost.

"It seems that the Kyu Globe chose you." a mysterious voice out of nowhere explained.

"Who said that?" I questioned about the mysterious voice.

"Over here." as I turned around and saw a talking human sized purple dragon.

"Who are you?" I asked to the purple dragon.

"I'm known as Xiao Longpao, the Commander of a rebellion against Jack Matter." he explained.

"Jack Matter?"

"There are a shogunate that would take over any world in the Universe and I am forming a rebellion to stop them at any cost. Jack Matter is also responsible of the destruction of this town." Xiao explained to me.

"So they're the ones that destroyed my town?" I said.

"Yes it's true. I'm sorry." Xiao apologized.

"But we're here to help you defeat Jack Matter along with the others." another mysterious voice said out of nowhere.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"I did. My name is Raptor 283." she said.

"Woah. A talking robot." I commented.

"Rude!" Raptor said.

Raptor 283 was a female pink robot with mechanical glasses. The Commander explained to me that Raptor is the pilot of a spacecraft that they came from.

"You mentioned that there are others. Where are they?" I asked.

"Well, you are actually the first one to join." Xiao mentioned.

"What?!"

"But don't worry. All we have to do is find the remaining members to join you to fight off Jack Matter." Raptor said.

"Are you willing to risk your life to save the universe?" Xiao asked.

"Yes."

Insert Lucky Star:

(The Scene takes place nine heroes facing the planet of Earthland in outer space.)

 **Uchuu Senati Kyuranger!** (Space Squadron Kyuranger!)

Migeta sora ni sate ikutsu hoshi ga andarou (I look up to the sky and I wonder...How many stars are there?)

(Scenes shows the characters of the story.)

Kazoekirenakute mushakusha tsurunnara we go (Counting them all would take millennia up and around we go.)

Kono sekai ni wa sorezore tsuzuku mugen no story (The infinite story of this world is endless.)

Fureta toki mita toki dokura nani omou no darou (I am touched by the feelings of the universe it makes me want to know more!)

(Scene shows a traveling Dustin walking on his journey.)

Kangatte wakannai koto ha (I think, yet cannot comprehend…)

Sokkouchizukou space journey (The let's go on a Space Journey.)

Yaranai ryuu toka sagasazuni (Don't even try and look for a reason to stay put.)

(Scene shows a transformation scene of the kyrangers and fighting Jack Matter monsters and soldiers.)

Kirameki tsugi chuui you're lucky star (Watch out because it's dazzling! You're a Lucky Star!)

(Kyuranger)

Mika temesora toddashiteke (Passing through the endless frontier of space.)

(Kyuranger)

Ginga level kyuu ni chou lucky star (A galactic level of super Lucky Star.)

(Kyuranger)

Kimi ga kirihiraku mirai mitemitainda (It's time for you to see the blazing future.)

(Scene shows the giant mecha fighting a giant monster.)

Furisosogo ryuuseigun ni nori (Catch a ride on a meteor amid the shower.)

Tobe tobe tobe tobe (And fly! And fly! And fly! And fly!)

Tsuki makutteru to tsuyoko shinji (Keep the faith that you'll make it through okay.)

Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah! And Good Luck!

(Opening ends with Kyurangers posing)

End of Lucy Star

"So let me ask you, how many members do we need for the rebellion?" I questioned.

"We only need eight more to join." Raptor explained.

"Well that sounds like it won't be hard to find." I said.

"But we have to find the ones that are chosen by the Kyu Globes." Xiao mentioned.

"Okay let's go." I said.

"Not yet, I detect that Jack Matter is still here. You have to defend this planet till we find at least a member." Raptor said.

"Okay." I complained.

I headed to Magnolia Town to find anything about Jack Matter or finding a new member. I headed to town square first, then neighborhood areas, and other places to look for anything. As I've been to places to look for information I accidentally bumped over someone while not looking where I was going. "Oh sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay." he replied.

"Sorry, I was looking for some people." I explained.

"Oh well then come with me if you're looking for someone. I'm Gray by the way." Gray offered.

"Gray? As in Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail?" I asked.

"Yeah. Come with me to Fairy Tail. I'll help looking for these people." he offered.

"Thanks. I could really use the help." I said.

I joined Gray to Fairy Tail to find anything on Jack Matter or to find the people to join the rebellion. "Hey guys I'm back." Gray shouted to the guild.

"Gray-sama! Welcome back." greeted the woman that was hugging Gray.

"Your girlfriend?" I questioned.

"No, she just a bit crazy." said Gray.

"Oh, is he a friend?" the woman asked.

"He's someone I just met who needs help finding some people." Gray mentioned.

"I'm Dustin."

"I'm Juvia. Juvia is pleased to meet you." Juvia greeted to me.

"Hey Gray, fight me!" said the man with pink hair.

"Not now, Natsu."

"Hey who's he?" Natsu asked.

"Is he someone you just met?" the woman with blonde hair asked.

"I'm Dustin. Gray is helping me on finding some people." I said.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Erza, this is Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and the woman close to Gray is Juvia." the red haired woman said as she introduced everyone to me.

"Nice to meet you all." I greeted.

"Oh a new member?" said the old short man.

"Master." said Gray.

"I see that you completed the job. Hope you didn't cause any damages."

"Nah, it was easy. This is Dustin." Gray mentioned.

"Are you the master of the guild?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm known as Master Makarov. Now, what troubles you boy?" he asked.

"Well can I talk to you privately?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Gray you should come along, too. Since you've helped me I think you should know too." I said to Gray.

We headed to the Master's office and I've told them on what has happened to my hometown and that I've met two people that were part of a galactic rebellion and that there is an evil shogunate called Jack Matter that destroyed my town. I've told them I need to find eight other people to join the rebellion to save the universe.

"I see, so you are a part of this rebellion and you need more members to join the cause." Master repeated.

"Yes, but not just any members. I was told by the commander that these members has to have one of these things." I explained as I pulled out my Kyu Globe to show them.

"What's this?" Gray questioned.

"It's called a Kyu Globe. I was told it's a source of power based on the star constellations and that I hold the power of the Leo constellation." I explained.

"Hey master, isn't Loke the celestial spirit of the Leo constellation?" Gray mentioned it.

"Yeah. Can Lucy come join the conversation? She's a celestial wizard who knows about these things." Master said.

"She does? Then get her over here." I commanded.

Gray went down to go get Lucy. A few seconds later, Gray came back with Lucy. I explained everything about my hometown being destroyed, the rebellion I was in, and the search of eight more members like I said to Gray and Master. I gave the Kyu Globe to Lucy to see if she knows anything about it.

"Sorry, I don't know what this thing is or what it does. But you said it contains the power Leo, right?" she said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I can summon Leo to see if he knows a thing." she said.

" **Open Gate of the Lion! Leo!** "

"You called princess?" Leo said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Leo asked about me.

"I'm Dustin. Listen Leo, do you know anything about this?" I asked as I pulled the Kyu Globe.

"Where did you get?" Leo said as he was shocked.

"Do you know it?"

"Yeah, about two thousand years ago, there was a threat to the entire universe for total domination. The Celestial King ordered me, Scorpio, Lupus, Taurus, Libra, Ophiuchus, Chamaeleon, Aquila, and Dorado to give the power to nine heroes to fight off the threat. After the threat was gone, the nine heroes hidden the Kyu Globes. How did you get this?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. The commander told me that I was chosen by it." I answered.

"So it came to you. But why is it here now?" he questioned.

"I guess it's because of Jack Matter." I replied.

"Jack Matter?" he questioned.

"Yeah"

"Well do you have the other eight?" Lucy questioned.

"Unfortunately, no." I replied.'

"Well you have to find them or this universe is doomed." said Leo.

While we were all talking about a situation, there was a huge explosion sound coming outside of the guild. We all rushed over outside and looked up in the sky, there was a dozen space ships shooting lazers to the town. An army came out one of those ships and said, "This planet is for the taking of the shogun of Jack Matter. Surrender now or face your doom."

"So that's Jack Matter, huh? Well then I have to use the power then." I said as I forgot to know how to use the power.

"Uhhh…. I forgot I don't know how to use it. Leo, how do you use it?" I asked.

"I don't know, it's been two thousand years. Besides, someone else used it before you." he answered.

"Dustin!"

"Huh? Raptor?" I said as I saw Raptor running towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You forgot this." she replied as she given me a blaster.

"What's this?"

"A constellation blaster. With this you can use the power of the Kyu Globe." she explained.

"Should've explained that to me earlier. Let's see….so I put this here and put the Kyu Globe there."

 **Shi-Shi Kyu-tama!**

"What now?" I asked.

"Lean the Kyu Globe forward and say 'Star Change' to transform." Raptor answered.

So I leaned the Kyu Ball forward.

Say The Change!

"Star Change!"

I pulled the trigger and transformed into a red suit and helmet.

"The Super Star! Shi-Shi Red!"

"He changed into armor. Is this like Erza's magic?" Lucy asked to Raptor.

"No. It's the power of the Kyurangers. Dustin chose to fight to save the universe, that's why the Kyu Globe chose him." Raptor answered.

I was fighting the soldiers off by himself and was taking them out handly one by one. I used a sword that I had to build with these parts.

 **Kyu Sword!**

"Alright I can use this."

I swinged my sword many times to slice through my enemies but there were so many more coming at me. I was getting out numbered.

"Dustin!" Gray screamed as he was about to get into the fight.

"Wait, I studied that this world has magic, but Jack Matter is unaffected to magic." Raptor mentioned. **(I wanted the story to last a little longer.)**

"Then what can we do? I want to help Dustin. I want to save the universe too." Gray said.

Then Gray was getting a burning sensation in his chest and out of nowhere a blue Kyu Globe came right in front of him. "Is that a...Kyu Globe?" he said.

"It looks like it chosen you Gray." Master said.

"Alright man." Leo congratulated Gray.

"Oh...use this. You'll need it to transform." Raptor said as she gave the blaster to Gray.

Gray strapped up the blaster to his arm and placed the blue Kyu Globe onto the blaster.

 **Ookami Kyu-tama!**

Gray leaned the Kyu Globe foward.

 **Say The Change!**

"Star Change!" said Gray as he pulled the trigger and transformed into a blue Kyuranger.

"The Beast Star! Ookami Blue!"

Gray then attacked the soldiers off like he was a wild animal. "Is that you, Gray?" I asked. "Yeah, it's me. Now let's finish these guys off." Gray said.

Me and Gray were fighting off the Jack Matter soldiers and were working as a team. I took care of the first half while Gray was taking care of the other half. There was also two monsters that looked like the were commanders of the army.

"Ready to settle this?" I asked.

"You know it." Gray said.

We both leaned our Kyu Globes to the back.

 **Say The Attack!**

We both aimed our blasters towards the monsters and blasted them. They were about to explode, so me and Gray turned around and did a victory pose. Until one of the monsters grown to as fifty feet tall.

"Did that thing grow?!" said Gray.

"How are we going to fight that thing?" I questioned.

"Guys, lean your Kyu Globes to the left. It will summon your voyagers." Raptor shouted.

So we did what Raptor said.

 **Say The Go!**

Out of nowhere, Gray and I were being sealed into a ball separately and were heading towards the sky and came out a giant lion-like spaceship and a wolf-like spaceship. We were both placed in the ships. I had the lion while Gray had the wolf. We were have a flight dogfight against the giant monster. Once the monster was weakened, we both leaned the Kyu Globes back to use the final attack.

 **Super Galaxy!**

The attack worked and the monster exploded. After we both headed down to town, everyone in the guild saw what happened and questioned who we are, since we were in Kyuranger form, so we removed our Kyu Globes from our blasters and revealed ourselves.

"Dustin?! Gray?!" screamed Natsu.

"Yeah, it's us." I said.

Gray then turned to Master, "Master I…."

"I understand Gray. Go save the universe." Master gave permission for Gray to leave.

"No...Gray-sama! Don't leave Juvia." Juvia cried.

"Sorry, but the universe needs to be saved." Gray explained.

"He's right. We need seven more members now. We're going to travel to other worlds to find the other members. It's what we must do to save the universe." Raptor explained.

"Sorry guys, but Gray's coming with us." I mentioned.

"Alright you two let's head to the ship." Raptor said.

"Ship?" me and Gray both said.

Someone's P.O.V.

"So a rebellion tends to overthrow Don Algame-sama's plan to control the universe. Well I, Eridon, shall prevent to let this happen."

 **Well guys, this is my first crossover. Give me suggestions on which anime world and character shall join Kyuranger on their adventure to stop Jack Matter. I don't own Fairy Tail or Kyuranger.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back forA another chapter. Look forward who will be the next member of Kyurangers. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: A Shinobi's Soul in the Winds

My P.O.V.

Me and Gray waved goodbye to everyone to Fairy Tail as the three of us headed off the the spaceship we'll be traveling. Raptor went to her own space pod as Gray and I summoned our voyagers to reach the destination to the ship. What we saw a huge spaceship that resembles the constellation of the Orion. Me and Gray docked our ships to the ship that had nine space pods to dock our voyagers in. We took a little tour to the ship as we headed to the command center.

"Welcome to the Orion, boys." Raptor welcomed.

"Man this is unreal." Gray commented.

"You'll be wearing these." Raptor said as she pulled two jackets that both had a silver star in the back, but one was all blue and the other one was red and blue.

"Huh? Where's the commander?" I asked as I was putting on my jacket.

"He's on his journey for some personal business." Raptor replied.

"So how are we going to find all of the other members?" Gray questioned.

"We'll have to search throughout the universe if we have to." Raptor replied.

"WHAT!?"

"That'll take forever!" I screamed.

"But it's the only thing we can do." she said.

"Then let's go to our first planet." I commanded.

"The faster we find members, the faster we can save the universe." Gray commented.

"Then let our luck guide our way." I said

Insert Lucky Star:

(The scene shows the Kyurangers face the planet Earth in outer space

 **Uchuu Sentai Kyurangers!** (Space Squadron Kyurangers!)

Migeta sora ni sate ikutsu hoshi ga andarou ( I look up to the sky and I wonder...How many stars are there?)

(Scenes show the characters of the story.)

Kazoekirenakute mushakusha tsurannara we go ( Counting them all would take millennia up and around we go.)

Kono sekai ni wa sorezore tsuzuku mugen no story ( The infinite story of this world is endless.)

Fureta toki mita toki dokura nani omou no darou ( I am touched by the feelings of the universe it makes me want to know more.)

(Scene shows a traveling Dustin walking on his journey.)

Kangatte wakannai koto ha ( I think, yet cannot comprehend…)

Sokkouchizuko space journey ( Then let's go on a Space Journey.)

Yaranai ryuu toka sagasazuni (Don't even try and look for a reason to stay put.)

(Scene shows a transformation scene of the Kyurangers and fighting Jack Matter monsters and soldiers.)

Kirameki tsugi chuui you're lucky star (Watch out because it's dazzling! You're a Lucky Star!)

(Kyuranger)

Mika temesora toddashiteke (Passing through the endless frontier of space.)

(Kyuranger)

Ginga level kyuu ni chou lucky star (A galactic level of super Lucky Star.)

(Kyuranger)

Kimi ga kirihiraku mirai mitemitainda (It's time for you to see the blazing future.)

(Scene shows the giant mecha fighting a giant monster.)

Furisosogo ryuuseigun ni nori (Catch a ride on a meteor amid the shower.)

Tobe tobe tobe tobe (And fly! And fly! And fly! And fly!)

Tsuki makutteru to tsuyoko shinji (Keep the faith that you'll make it through okay.)

Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah! And Good Luck!

(Opening ends with Kyurangers posing)

End of Lucy Star

"So where's the nearest world we can go to?" I questioned.

Raptor looked up at the scanners and replied, "A world called Death."

"Death? That doesn't sound to good." Gray complained.

"Well if we find someone with a Kyu Globe, then we'll find a member. So let's go!" I said.

Raptor stayed in the Orion as Gray and I headed down to a world called Death. Once we landed, we saw a city over the hill and saw that this world's sun had a face with a creepy smile on it.

"Let's head down to find any information." I said.

"Yeah."

We both headed down to the city and saw a sign as we entered.

"Death City, huh?" Gray commented.

We split up to find anything that can help us with finding anyone in the city with a Kyu Globe. Gray headed to downtown while I was headed to bars that had people that known anything to Jack Matter or anyone that is a Kyuranger. I headed to a place called the Chupacabra and saw a red haired man drunk as he was heading out of the place and collapsed.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked as I rushed to the man and helped pick him up.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Hey, can you help me to my workplace? I have to get back to work after having fun with the ladies." the man said as he was drunk.

"You were drinking while you have to get back to work? What work do you do anyway?"

"I'm a teacher." he replied.

"Fine, but I'm not responsible if you get fired."

"What's your name anyway?" the man asked.

"Dustin." I replied.

"Thanks Dustin. I'm known as Death Scythe." he greeterd.

"Weird name." I whispered to myself.

So as I carry Death Scythe, I asked, "Hey, do you know anything about Jack Matter or the people that me and my friend had been looking for?"

"No, sorry. Hey we're here, just up those stair." Death Scythe said.

I turned around and looked up these building that had like a million stairs to climb up that made my jaw dropped from shock. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M CLIMBING THOSE STAIRS!" I demanded.

"Well you said that you are looking for people, my boss could probably help you with your problem." he explained.

So I had no choice but to carry Death Scythe walk up these stairs that took like two hours to get to the top. As I reached to the top, I put down Death Scythe and collapsed from my knees.

"I knew you weren't up to know good." the young girl said angrily.

"Is she one of your students?" I asked

"Well she's my precious daughter Maka." Death Scythe said all happily.

"Thank you for getting my no-good father back here." Maka thanked me.

"No problem. Hey can talk to the person who's the boss of this place?" I asked.

"You must mean Death-sama. Sure, I'll take you to him." she offered.

So I left Death Scythe on the ground and started to follow Maka to this Death person. As we walked to the hallways, we stumbled upon a pair of students that one had spikey blue hair and one girl who kinda looked like a ninja.

"Hey Maka, you headed to see Death-sama?" the ninja girl asked.

"Yeah, this man needs to see him." Maka replied.

"Who's he?" the spikey headed boy asked.

"He's uhh…"

"I'm Dustin. Sorry Maka for not introducing myself earlier." I apologized.

"It's okay. This is Blackstar and Tsubaki. They're partners that are students here." Maka explained.

"Partners?"

"Yes. Here at the Death Weapon Meister Academy, people are paired off to fight off demons, ghosts, ghouls, and witches to protect the city and the world." Tsubaki explained.

"So why do you need to talk to Death?" Blackstar asked.

"Well me and my friend are looking for some people to help us fight off this evil shogunate called Jack Matter that wants to take over the universe, so we need any info on any people that can help us." I explained

"Well let me join! I want to be the hero of the universe! Please pick me!" Blackstar commanded.

"Sorry, but we're looking for people that have a Kyu Globe." I said as I pulled out my Kyu Globe.

"There you are Maka. I was looking for you." said the boy with white hair said as he popped out of nowhere.

"Sorry Soul. I was helping Dustin over here."

"This is my partner Soul." Maka introduced Soul to me.

"Sup." Soul greeted.

"Hey. Listen can we get going to this Death guy?" I commanded.

So the five of us head to Death's quarters and once we headed to Death, there were three more students who were talking to Death. One kid was wearing black clothing and he had three stripes on his head and the two girls were both wearing cowgirl outfits.

"Oh hey Kid. You're here to speak with Death-sama?" Maka questioned.

"Yes my father and I are investigating on these alien super soldiers that had been roaming around the city lately." Kid mentioned.

"Oh I see we have a guest." said the tall guy with a skull for a head.

"I'm am known as Death in this school. This is my son Death the Kid and his two partners Liz and Patty." Death greeted.

"Hi." said Patty.

"Sup." said Liz.

"So you're this Death guy, then you can help me on this problem me and my friend are facing." I said.

So I explained to everyone that I was part of a galactic rebellion against an evil shogunate called Jack Matter and that they're a threat to the universe that they'll do anything to take over the universe, even if it means to destroy worlds.

"I see. So you and your friend are looking for the remaining members for this rebellion, even though you don't know who they are or what they look like." Death explained the situation repeatedly.

"Yes." I replied.

"Well I'll put my best men all over the city to find anything on what you are looking for." said Death.

"Thank you, Death."

So I left the room and headed back to go meet Gray. "Uhm...excuse me." said a soft voice. I turned around and it was one of the students from the room.

"Oh hey, you're...Tsubaki. Right?" I said.

"Yes. Listen, you mentioned that you and your friend are traveling around the universe to find these members of your rebellion and that you're risking your lives to fight against this Jack Matter, also that you're looking for members that these things called Kyu Globes." Tsubaki mentioned.

"Yes." I replied.

"Is this what you mean?" Tsubaki asked as she pulled out a necklace that was tied with a green Kyu Globe on it.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"It was a family heirloom that was passed down by my family for generations. Sorry I didn't mention about this sooner." she apologized.

"Then that means that you're own of us now. You're a Kyuranger." I explained.

"But I don't know that I should leave. I just can't leave Blackstar." Tsubaki said with reason.

"Yeah, but-" I tried to give reason as there was a huge commotion going on outside. We both headed outside of school and saw a spacecraft with the Jack Matter symbol on it. I received a call from Gray from my blaster, "Dustin! It's Jack Matter, hurry up here!" Gray screamed.

"Ah man."

"Spin Slide!" I said as I turned my Kyu Globe and placed it onto my blaster.

 **Shi-Shi Kyu-tama!**

 **Say The Change!**

"Star Change!" I said as I pulled the trigger and transformed to Shi-Shi Red.

"The Super Star! Shi-Shi Red." I said as I did a quick pose and headed down the stairs as fast as I can to get to the fight.

"Wait. Let me help you." Tsubaki said as she wanted to help me and Gray.

"Here. If you're going to help us, you'll be needing this." I commanded as I pulled out a spare Constellation Blaster to her.

Tsubaki placed the blaster to her arm and turned the Kyu Globe and put it in but nothing happened. "What's going on? How come it's not working?" she questioned.

"I don't know." I replied.

"It's not reacting to her because the Kyu Globe tells she doesn't have a hero's heart. It only reacts to your try reason to save the universe." Raptor explained as she was talking into my blaster.

"Seriously?" I complained as an explosion came and caused us to tumble down the stairs.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tsubaki replied.

"If you want to help us, show the Kyu Globe your reason to fight." I said as I headed to the fight to help Gray.

"Sorry I'm late." I apologized while I was fight the Jack Matter soldiers.

"It's about time. We got to beat these things or the world is doomed."

"Dustin! Please let me fight. What can I prove it that I have a hero's heart. If the world is taken over then I let myself down, but worst, I'll let my friends down." Tsubaki said as she began in tears.

At that moment, Tsubaki's Kyu Globe began to glow. "What? Does this means-" Tsubaki said as she placed her Kyu Globe into the blaster.

 **Chameleon Kyu-tama!**

Tsubaki moved the Globe forward.

 **Say The Change!**

"Star Change!"

Tsubaki then transformed into Chameleon Green to help me and Gray fight off Jack Matter.

"The Shinobi Star! Chameleon Green!" Tsubaki announced as she posed.

Tsubaki came and joined us to fight the soldiers off. "I knew it will choose you. Now let's finish them off as a team." I said.

"Yeah!" both Gray and Tsubaki replied.

 **Kyu Sword**

 **Kyu Rapier**

 **Kyu Claw**

The three of us put our weapons together and separated to fight on our own. I handled my side by swinging my sword against the soldiers one by one while Gray used his claw against his side by slashing them all down at once and Tsubaki was using her shinobi skill by disappearing for a few seconds and sneak attacked the enemies with her rapier one by one. But there was one last group of Jack Matter left so we decided to finish them off with a secret attack.

"You ready guys?" I said.

"You know it." Gray replied.

"Let's finish this." Tsubaki replied.

We all placed our Kyu Globes into the weapons.

 **GALAXY!**

First I slashed the group with my sword, Gray came down and slashed them up, and finally Tsubaki then stabbed the soldiers with her rapier at a fast pace. At the final moments, the soldiers then exploded as we all turned around and said, "Good Luck."

Then everyone from the DWMA came down the city and saw what happened came up to us as we untransformed.

"So I guess that means you found one of your members." Maka said.

"It appeared so." Death said.

Tsubaki the looked at Blackstar who looked like he was disappointed for some reason. She then came up to Blackstar and said, "Listen Blackstar, I know this is difficult for me to say this, but I have to come with these guys, so you'll have to find another weapon to be partnered with."

"It's fine, but promise me this. Promise me that you'll come back once you save the universe and that we'll be partners again, kay." Blackstar asked.

"Of course." she replied.

The three of us head off to the Orion as Tsubaki waved goodbye to everyone. "So how are we gonna get to your guys' ship?" Tsubaki asked.

"Like this." I answered as Gray and I summoned our voyagers.

 **Shi-Shi Voyager**

 **Ookami Voyager**

Tsubaki then did the same thing by moving her Kyu Globe that summoned a voyager that looked like a chameleon.

 **Chameleon Voyager**

The three of us then traveled to the Orion. Tsubaki place her voyager to one of the dockings and went inside to meet us in the headquarters.

"Welcome to the Orion, Tsubaki. You're one of us now." I welcomed.

"Here. You'll be wearing this." Raptor demanded as she gave a Tsubaki a green jacket that was similar to me and Gray's jacket.

"Now all we need is six more members." Gray mentioned.

"Now guys, let's head to our next destination." I ordered.

"YEAH!"

 **Alright guys, that's it for the Nine Saviors. Help me out to find any characters that are good cooks to become Kajiki Yellow. Seeya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry about the problem on the chapter. I finished it last night without checking it as I received your comments while I was at school without knowing what happened as I got back from school. So I fixed it and hope you can enjoy. Sorry.**

Chapter 3: A Search for a Food Meister

My P.O.V.

With Tsubaki aboard, we are only missing six more members to join the cause to fight Jack Matter from taking over the world. Raptor took Tsubaki the grand tour of the Orion while Gray and I were looking for any planets on finding any signatures of Kyu Globes. We've been searching for about an half hour and it was getting close to lunch.

"Man, I'm getting all hungry from the searching. Do you know how to cook?" I asked Gray.

"Not really." Gray replied.

"Man, at time like this, I wish we have someone that can cook delicious meals everyday." I said.

"I wonder one of the girls know how to cook." Gray mentioned.

As we were discussing about lunch, we heard a beacon going off, warning us that we're approaching to another planet. The girls came back and heard the alert signal.

"What planet are we going to now?" Tsubaki asked.

"Apparently, we're going to a world called The Grand LIne." I answered.

"It looks like a planet that is only covered with water with a huge line going down." Gray commented the planet.

"You three go down there to find anyone with a Kyu Globe." Raptor commanded.

"Roger."

Insert Lucky Star:

(The scene shows the Kyurangers face the planet Earth in outer space

 **Uchuu Sentai Kyurangers!** (Space Squadron Kyurangers!)

Migeta sora ni sate ikutsu hoshi ga andarou ( I look up to the sky and I wonder...How many stars are there?)

(Scenes show the characters of the story.)

Kazoekirenakute mushakusha tsurannara we go ( Counting them all would take millennia up and around we go.)

Kono sekai ni wa sorezore tsuzuku mugen no story ( The infinite story of this world is endless.)

Fureta toki mita toki dokura nani omou no darou ( I am touched by the feelings of the universe it makes me want to know more.)

(Scene shows a traveling Dustin walking on his journey.)

Kangatte wakannai koto ha ( I think, yet cannot comprehend…)

Sokkouchizuko space journey ( Then let's go on a Space Journey.)

Yaranai ryuu toka sagasazuni (Don't even try and look for a reason to stay put.)

(Scene shows a transformation scene of the Kyurangers and fighting Jack Matter monsters and soldiers.)

Kirameki tsugi chuui you're lucky star (Watch out because it's dazzling! You're a Lucky Star!)

(Kyuranger)

Mika temesora toddashiteke (Passing through the endless frontier of space.)

(Kyuranger)

Ginga level kyuu ni chou lucky star (A galactic level of super Lucky Star.)

(Kyuranger)

Kimi ga kirihiraku mirai mitemitainda (It's time for you to see the blazing future.)

(Scene shows the giant mecha fighting a giant monster.)

Furisosogo ryuuseigun ni nori (Catch a ride on a meteor amid the shower.)

Tobe tobe tobe tobe (And fly! And fly! And fly! And fly!)

Tsuki makutteru to tsuyoko shinji (Keep the faith that you'll make it through okay.)

Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah! Oh Yeah! And Good Luck!

(Opening ends with Kyurangers posing)

End of Lucy Star

Me, Gray, and Tsubaki headed down to the Grand Line, but it was nothing but ocean. The three of us had to travel in our voyagers to see if there was any land. It didn't take long for us to find an island and headed there to find a town that can help us.

The Island had a shade of pink, so we decided to go there. We landed our voyagers and headed out to find some people.

"This place kinda gives me the creeps." Gray complained.

"Now, now. We have to find someone that can help us on finding any members in this world." Tsubaki explained.

"Hey look, I think I see some people." I said as I spotted a group of people.

As we all moved forward, there were women facing at the other direction. We came up closer and I asked, "Um, excuse us, but do you think you can help us with something?"

After I said we needed some help, the women turned and looked at us, and they weren't women after all, just a couple of men in dresses.

"Well aren't you a cutiepie." one drag queen complemented.

"Holy crap!" Gray screamed.

"Rude!" said the other drag queen.

"I'm sorry for my friends' reactions, but can you help us with something?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well of course, darling. We could take you to our queen. She can help you, she is amazing." one of the drag queen said.

"That's… good to know." I said all disgustedly to imagine the queen of this Island.

So we all followed the group of "women" to lead us to their leader. It was a three mile travel to get through the forest as we finally reached to the town that had a huge castle in the back. We looked around and realized that this island is full of drag queens.

"So, where are we exactly?" I asked.

"Why, you're in Momoiro Island of course and this the city of Kamabakka Kingdom. Where we're free of being who we really are." the queen in the pink dress said as she winked at me that gave me an uncomfortable feeling.

"Here we are. Emporio Ivankov-sama's castle." the other queen said as we reached to our destination.

We pass through the gates and headed to meet this Ivankov person and there she was on her throne. She was about fifteen feet tall, has a purple afro-like hair style,wearing fishnets, and heavy makeup on her face.

"So are you Ivankov?" I asked.

"Yes, Vi am. Who are vyou?" she replied.

"My name is Dustin and these are my friends, Gray and Tsubaki. We're wondering if you can help us with something."

"Oh? Like vwhat." Ivankov questioned.

"Well we're from a galactic rebellion to stop an evil shogunate called Jack Matter and the three of us are looking for members to help us fight against them." I explained.

"Vwell, why didn't vyou say so. I'm part of the revolution army and Vi'll be much obliged to let you borrow my troops on your rebellion." Ivankov offered.

"Thank you." Tsubaki explained.

"Or not! Hee-Haw!" she shouted

"You're not going to help them?! I really had us there!" the people behind us shouted.

"You gotta be kidding me." Gray complained.

"I was joking! Hee-Haw!" she shouted.

"You were joking again!? You had us there!" shouted the people.

"Vi'm sorry. Vwhat vi can help vyou with?" Ivankov asked.

"Well we're part of a space rebellion to save the universe from an evil shogunate called Jack Matter, and we need help finding the remaining six members." I explained.

"Six? Vwhy only six?" Ivankov questioned.

"Because they have to have these to join our rebellion." Gray said as we pulled out our Kyu Globes to show why we only need six more.

"Vwhat are those?" she questioned.

"These are called Kyu Globes. The contain a power that can help us defeat Jack Matter. That's why we only need six more people." I explained thoroughly.

"Vi see. Vwell I'll put my best men to look for these people around the seas." she offered.

"Thank you." I said.

We were all discussing on the search, we were disrupted by a knock on the door. "That must be Sanji-boy." Ivankov said.

"Sanji-boy?" Gray questioned.

"Yes, Sanji. He's been here for half a year now. He's vright now my student on training him to make ultimate dishes and his fighting skills." Ivankov explained as Sanji arrived.

"I'm back from my training." Sanji announced.

"Vi see, vyou worked hard today. Oh, vwe have guests." Ivankov mentioned.

"Guests? I'll make something in a-" Sanji said as he paused and looked like he was starring at Tsubaki.

"Lady. A real lady!" he screamed as he was about to run towards Tsubaki.

Tsubaki was going scream as if she was being attacked. "DEATH WINK!" Ivankov said as she winked at Sanji that caused him get hit hard to the wall.

"What was that just now?" Gray questioned.

"That was vmy Death Wink Attack. Hee-Haw!" she replied.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked as I came up to Sanji.

"Sorry. It's just it's been so long since I've seen a real lady." Sanji said.

Sanji wears a black suit with a blue shirt, has a cigarette in his mouth, blonde hair, curly eyebrows, and his hair covers the left side of his face. "I'm sorry. You just surprised me that's all. I'm sorry if I caused trouble." Tsubaki apologized.

"Don't worry. May I ask for your name?" Sanji asked.

"Tsubaki." she replied.

"Ah, Tsubaki-chwan. Sweet Mellorine." Sanji said as his eye was heart shaped.

"I'm Dustin and this Gray." I introduced.

"So Tsubaki-chan, what brings you here?" said Sanji as he ignored while talking to Tsubaki.

"Hey!" Gray screamed.

"Listen Sanji-boy, these people are on a search for people to join their rebellion." Ivankov explained to Sanji.

"Join? Well if they want me to join, tell them to go find someone else." Sanji said all seriously.

"Eh? What makes you think that we're asking you?" I questioned.

"If you were going to ask, I can't go. Because I made a promise to my crew." Sanji explained as he left the room and headed outside.

"Jeez, what's got into him." Gray questioned.

"He's probably acting like this because of the war." Ivankov mentioned.

"War?" Tsubaki said.

"Yes. About half a year ago, there was a war between pirates and the marines that the pirates were trying to attempt to save a fellow pirate. Sanji-boy's captain was in that war trying to save that pirate from being executed with the help of the revolution army and the legendary Whitebeard pirates. Vi was there with Sanji-boy's captain, Luffy, trying to save that pirate, but it was too late. That pirate sacrificed himself to protect Luffy from a marine admiral from certain death. That pirate was Luffy's older brother, Ace. After news spread out, Sanji-boy found out about Ace's death and that he was suffering on how Luffy is going through the trauma of his brother's death." Ivankov explained the story to us.

"That's awful. Poor Sanji." Tsubaki said as she looked like she was crying for Sanji.

"Yes, such a tragedy. He promised to wait two years to get back with his crew while he stays here to train." Ivankov mentioned.

"Hey, where are you going?" Gray asked as I walked out of this room.

I headed outside to go find Sanji. He wasn't around town or in the forest. I finally found him that he was sitting down in the sand close to the water shores. I sat down next to Sanji and said, "I heard about the war that happened, Ivankov told me. I'm sorry what happened to your captain." I apologized.

"It's okay." he said.

"Listen, we're only looking for people who have one of these." I explained as I pulled out my Kyu Globe.

"What's that?"

"It's a Kyu Globe. They contain a source of power that helps us fight against Jack Matter." I explained.

"So you guys are only looking for people who have those." Sanji said.

"Yeah, that's why we're traveling around the universe to find the last six to set out what's in store for us." I said.

Once I said that, Sanji started laughing. I asked, "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, it's just that's something that my captain would have said. When I've first met him, he would always talk about adventure and finding the One Piece."

"One Piece?" I asked.

"You guys are new around here, right. In this world, there's a legendary treasure that was hidden by the legendary Pirate King himself, Gold Roger. That's why my captain is looking for it to become the next Pirate King in this world." he explained.

"Really? So that's the kind of person your captain is." I said.

"Yeah, he's really dedicated onto the One Piece and becoming the Pirate King." said Sanji. He then starting to begin to cry in tears

"I wish I'd would've help Luffy to help save his brother, but I've been stranded here and neither the crew couldn't helped him. It makes me feel so useless. I-" cried Sanji as I came up to him and hugged him.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know Luffy was in trouble. You can help us on finding the other members." I said.

When I was comforting Sanji, my stomach growled and it was embarrassing for me since it was loud enough for Sanji to hear it. "Sorry, it's been an entire day since I ate." I mentioned.

"It's okay. Let's go back inside, I'll make something for you guys." Sanji offered.

We turned back to head back to town to meet the others. When we reached to the forest, I've received a call from Raptor. "Dustin, Gray and the others are in trouble! It's Jack Matter!" she warned.

"What!?" we both screamed.

We both rushed over to reach the others and saw a whole fleet of Jack Matter Soldiers were attacking the people of the kingdom. "Sanji go find the others, I'll take care of these guys." I commanded.

"Got it." Sanji said as he rushed over to the castle to find the others.

I pulled my Kyu Globe, slide it, and placed into my blaster.

 **Shi-Shi Kyu-tama!**

 **Say The Change**!

"Star Change!" I said as I transformed to Shi-Shi Red and was fighting against the soldiers and saving the people of the kingdom.

Sanji's P.O.V.

I rushed over to the castle to make sure everyone was alright. I reached to the throne room and saw these alien looking soldiers attack everyone, while two people in colored spandex with helmets fighting these things off. Ivankov looked as if she was hurt, so I rushed over to her.

"Ivankov, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, Sanji-boy. Vi'm fine." she replied.

"Are those two-" I questioned looking at the people in spandex.

"Yes, those are the two with Dustin-boy." she answered.

"Tsubaki-chan, Gray. They risk their own lives to protect the universe from these things. I've got help them."

"Don't Sanji-boy! These things are strong! Are you will to risk vyour life? Vwhat about Straw-boy think if vyou lost your life?" she said.

"If I die, tell my crewmates that I… I died protecting everyone." I explained. At that moment, my chest was starting to burn and came a yellow light was coming through my chest and came out a yellow Kyu Globe. "Is this mine?" I questioned.

"Sanji, here use this." Tsubaki-chan said as she tossed me one of those blasters.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Put it on your arm, spin the Globe, place it on the Constellation Blaster, move it forward. Then say 'Star Change' and pull the trigger." Gray explained.

I did what Gray told me to do. I slid the Kyu Globe, placed it onto my blaster.

 **Kajiki Kyu-tama!**

 **Say The Change!**

"Star Change!" I said as I pulled the trigger and transformed. I transformed into a yellow Kyuranger that my helmet has a spear like weapon on the nose part of the helmet.

"The Food Mei-Star! Kajiki Yellow!" I said as I did a quick pose.

"EH?! Sanji-boy?" Ivankov screamed of shock.

"Alright. It's time for the main course." I said as I came up to the alien soldiers to join the fight with Tsubaki-chan and Gray. I used my Black Leg Style on these guys doing my Collier Shoot, Épaule, and my new fighting style: Daible Jambe.

"Sanji use the kyu weapon to fight these guys faster." Gray commanded.

"But, I have a policy of not using my hands in battle." I mentioned.

"Just do it!" Tsubaki-chan commanded.

So for the first time in my life, I was going to use a weapon to fight with my own two hands. I took the two pieces of the Kyu Weapon and made myself a slasher.

 **Kyu Slasher!**

I used the Kyu Slasher to slash these guys down helping the others. Tsubaki-chan and Gray used their own weapons.

 **Kyu Claw!**

 **Kyu Rapier!**

The three of us were using our weapons and Dustin came back to join the fight. "Welcome back to the fight." Gray said.

"Thanks. Now let's finish these guys." Dustin said.

The four of us placed out Kyu Globes onto our weapons and finished them off by Dustin's sword slashing through, Gray's claw chopped down, Tsubaki-chan's rapier poking through, and finally used my slasher as the final attack. "Now I know why mosshead uses these." I said to myself.

As we finished off the alien soldiers, we saw that the fleet's ship started to get away. "We can't let that thing get away. We have to summon our voyagers." Dustin commanded. I looked at the others as they moved their Kyu Globes to the left, so I did the same and came a a swordfish like space ship.

 **Shi-Shi Voyager!**

 **Ookami Voyager!**

 **Chameleon Voyager!**

 **Kajiki Voyager!**

Then came these voyagers that looked like a lion, wolf, a chameleon, and a swordfish coming our way. All of a sudden, was trapped into a yellow sphere and was docked into the swordfish voyager and I was able to pilot the voyager.

"Let's take down that ship." Dustin commanded.

"Right!" we all replied.

 **GALAXY!**

We blasted the ship down and was able to save the island and the world from Jack Matter to take over it. We landed down to the land and was able to reach to Ivankov.

"Listen Ivankov, I'll be going with these guys. And if I don't get back in the next year and a half, tell Luffy I'll meet the others later and will see them as fast as possible." I explained.

"Of course, Sanji-boy. Vi'll tell Straw-boy that if you don't make it back." she said.

I walked down to the others and turned around and went down on my knees and cried, "Ivankov! Thank you for your damned kindness! I'll never forget this!"

"Go Sanji-boy. Go before Vi change vmy mind." she cried as she turned away.

I went with the others and docked my ship on this huge spaceship and met the others in the head quarters. "Welcome to the Orion, Sanji." Dustin welcomed.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"Here, you'll have to wear this." said a pink lady robot as she handed me a jacket.

"Another cute lady in this group. Thank goodness." I said.

"This is Raptor, she's our pilot and navigator of the kyurangers." Dustin explained.

"Raptor-swan!" I screamed as I was trying to hug her.

Then out of nowhere, Gray then blasted ice on me that made me hit a wall. "Don't do anything that'll scare the girls here." he commanded.

"What was that, mosshead?" I shouted.

"Mosshead?" Dustin questioned.

"Oh sorry. It's just he reminds me this crewmate I don't get along with." I explained.

"Well the, how about you can cook up something for us. We haven't eaten all day." Dustin mentioned.

"Sure." I replied.

"Alright!"

 **Okay, that's all for this chapter. You guys suggested Sanji, so I put him in the Kyurangers. Give me any more suggestions for the next five. Next up will be Oushi Black. Again, so sorry.**


End file.
